1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including an image forming apparatus body including an image forming section that forms an image, an image reading device disposed on an upper side of the image forming apparatus body to read an image, a first wall provided in the image forming apparatus body, a second wall provided in the image reading device to overlap with the first wall in an up-down direction, and at least one support member provided in the image forming apparatus body or the image reading device to overlap with the first wall and the second wall in the up-down direction, the at least one support member supporting the image reading device relative to the image forming apparatus body.